


touch

by mittensmeringue



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, chapter 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittensmeringue/pseuds/mittensmeringue
Summary: a teeny tiny drabble thing that I wrote a while ago





	

Viktor lived for those little touches. He knew he’d been a bit … overly affectionate right from the very beginning, showing up at the Katsuki’s hot springs and immediately asked to know everything about Yuuri whilst behaving physically as though they’d known each other forever, touching him and seeking eye contact. Because he’d thought that Yuuri would reciprocate. That’s what you did, once you’d danced half naked and inebriated together, right? But no. And that was months ago, and Yuuri hadn’t even mentioned it once. It was like they were strangers all over again.   
Until.  
It took a while, and Viktor had started to tone down his naturally demonstrative ways and let Yuuri have the time and space he needed (maybe he didn’t like physical affection? maybe he just didn’t like it when it came from Viktor? No, Viktor didn’t want to think that, he hoped it was just a general thing) and tried to meet him half way. Yuuri tried to be strong on his own, but Viktor knew he needed a lot of emotional support. That’s why he was here after all. Mend his brain to make him a better skater. That was part of it, at least.   
So he tried keeping his distance, at least a little bit, only using the power he hade over him occasionally, when it was most needed. (Motivation. That’s all he was doing, trying to get him riled up and motivated.)  
On the beach Yuuri had asked him to just be himself. He hadn’t tried to push Viktor away, they were just there, for each other, together.   
But then.  
Things had begun to change. Yuuri grew less terrified every time Viktor touched him unexpectedly (maybe it was always expected). He relaxed, a little, and begun to respond, even initiate it sometimes.   
Squeezing back when Viktor hugged him enthusiastically. Smiling when he put his hand on his arm or leg, or around his shoulders without really thinking, and only realizing when Yuuri gave him a look. It was never a get-away-from-me-look. Starting with that fateful hairline-poke, Viktor was no longer the only one initiating contact.   
Squeezing his bicep. Touching Viktor’s shoulder in passing. Leaning his forehead against his shoulder, laughing. Leaning on Viktor when putting on his blade covers. Even touching his hair again, which always made Viktor give him a dark look.   
”But it’s so pretty.” Yuuri glittered his eyes at him. This only ever happened late at night, when some of Yuuri’s inhibitions disappeared along with his wakefulness. Apparently, it wasn’t only alcohol that made him less watchful of his every action, less composed.   
And then, late one night, Viktor having gone to bed and sleeping, Yuuri threw open his door, and practically threw himself on top of Viktor, trying to reach his ears with the headphones. Yuuri, sprawled out on top of him, eyes shining with excitement, cheeks rosy and a smile adorning his lips.  
”Listen to this!”  
Victor listened. And knew that there was no going back – Yuuri felt comfortable around him. And Viktor felt warm all over, their closeness making him so so happy and relieved.


End file.
